Akuma soretomo Tenshi?
by Merciless Demon
Summary: Being hated by everyone around her except for few other people never bothered her. She soon knows why everyone loathed her. Because of him, the nine-tailed demon sealed inside her in order to save the village. The same thing happened to her mother before she was forced to quit being an anbu or ninja. But now she's dead. What happens next? SUMMARY CHANGED!
1. Life Of A Newborn

**Heya there, good afternoon, minna-san! OwO Uhh, so, yeah, this will be my first time story, and yes, as you can see, I decided**  
**that my first story will be a crossover anime! I really thought about it for a long time, but ofcourse I already chose Hinata to be the**  
**main character for my first story before thinking if i should pick a crossover or not,so yeah, please, read!**

**And about the story, Hinata will not be stuttering very much in this story! PLS! Read! At least one Chapter! Hope everyone will enjoy this!**  
**Both Naruto and Hunter x Hunter does not belong to me! Enjoy! ^^**

**Summery: ****Being hated and abused by everyone around never concerned Hinata, even by her own father. After her mother died, her father hired ****killers to kill her, to his dismay, it never worked, all being killed by a powerful chakra, which belongs to the nine-tailed fox or ****Kyuubi, who once destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village. What? There's another Jinchuuriki demon with her? What demon is it?**

**Kurama Talking**

_**Matatabi Talking**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal Talk"

* * *

"Push! You can do it!" the nurse said, encouraging the woman, who is about to give birth. The woman screamed and pushed with all her might.

As soon as the baby came out, the woman smiled at her baby, she tried to stay awake despite her eyes slowly feeling heavier and heavier every seconds pass by.

"It is a girl!" the nurse cheered and the woman smiled, "A...girl.." she mumbled before fainting from total exhaustion.

* * *

"So... Her name is Hinata..." Minato whispered.

The jonin, who is beside him said "Y-yes.."

Another came inside the protective room and shouted but in a respectful way, "Hokage-sama! Y-you can't be serious! Seal the Kyuubi inside this infant?!"

The Hokage remained silent,"I know... But she is the only infant available right now..." Minato looked at the crying infant and smiled sadly. "I'll leave her in your team, Kurenai."

"Hai!" Kurenai Yuhi looked at the infant as it cries continuously.

"Forgive me, Hinata.." He said as she does one of the forbidden seals.

* * *

**Three years later**

It was a cold night. The moon was shining brightly. Wolves howling could be heard from outside the village gates. Pale and lavender eyes  
staring freely from her room window, staring openly at the moon. She sighed, looking at the clock against the wall. Hinata Hyuuga, three-year  
old child, abused by the villagers for being a 'demon', her parents does not even know about it, well, only her mother, Haruka Hyuuga, who has  
a uncured 'sickness' does not know any of it, while her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, does not care at all.

Hinata sighed, _'Maybe I should take a walk while everyone is still asleep,'_ she giggled silently, _'I wouldn't want anyone to see me, now would_  
_I?'_ she thought, smiling to herself. Putting her pillow under the bed covers for when someone comes in to check if she is asleep, she  
stared at the moon once more. _'Well, it's not like anyone will check on me anyway.'_ she thinks carefully then grinned, '_Hehehe, just in case!'_

Putting on her hooded cloak in lavender color, she stared at herself in the mirror before smiling childishly, she's still wearing her  
pajamas, but who cares, she will only take a short walk around the village, it's not like she is banned to do so.

Hinata sneaked out of her room quietly, looking around the hall to see if anyone was near before closing the door silently. She wore her sandals  
and opened the door, cautiously walking towards the main gate. She looked around once more to see if anyone had seen her, so far, there was none.  
Which was good. Opening the main gate carefully before closing it. she sighed in relief, _'Nobody seem to have woken up. That was a relief!'_ she  
giggled, putting on the hood over to her head, she started to walk around the village, taking her time to looked at the place despite of doing  
the same thing every night.

Wondering what time it was, she looked at the sky to check the time. She could not did not understand it but, she could somehow understand  
certain things around her, progress. Like, she could tell what time it is, by looking at the sun or moon. _'It will be 4am soon, I should go __back now before anyone wakes__ up.'_ Hinata started running on the house roofs towards the Hyuuga Mansion, quickly but silently as she didn't want anybody to wake up because of her, running on their house roof tops was not a good greeting.

Hinata went behind the Mansion and sneaked inside her secret passage to her room, she usually uses it when ever she thinks that she might be too  
late to come back home before the maids catches her. She closes the passage way and crawled through the tiny hole, smiling all the way to her room. Hinata hastily took off her hooded cloak and hides it under the mattress and jumped on bed. grinning from ear to ear, she closed her eyes and falls asleep, waiting to be waken up again.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Soon after, a knock was heard, "Hinata-sama, breakfast is ready." a familiar voice said, realising it was Neji's, Hinata wailed silently. Too tired to go for breakfast, she took a deep breath and answered politely, 'I-i'll be th-there, N-neji-niisan.' she replied.

Once she was sure that Neji had already left, she rolled out of her bed and stood up tiredly. Hinata stepped inside the bathroom washed her face. She changed her clothes, combed her hair then tied it into a neatly made bun. She walked out of her room and walked properly towards  
the dining hall.

She bowed politely towards her father, "G-g-good m-morning, O-otou-sama,Okaa-sama.", her eyes trailed towards then her sister, Hanabi, who is just a month year old was being carried by her mother, Haruka in her arms, and her older cousin, Neji, who is five-year old.

Haruka smiled at her daughter and greeted her back,"Good morning, Nata-chan." Hinata smiled back at her mother and turned to face Hiashi.

"O-otou-sama." Hinata stuttered.

Hiashi just nodded his head. Hinata walked over to her seat but was stopped by Hiashi's cold and cruel voice, "Hinata."

She faced her father once again, "Y-y-yes, O-otou-sama?" she asked, feeling nervous.

Hiashi took a small sip from his coffee and looked at his daughter. "Look at me." Hinata nervously look at her father, feeling herself shrinking from his cold and intimidating gaze. Haruka looked at her daughter worriedly, Hinata took a quick glance at her and was given a reassuring smile from Haruka, by this, Hinata feels slightly better. Slightly.

"Did I not tell you to get rid of that stuttering." the way he said it sounded more of a statement than a question.

Hinata tried not to avert her eyes away from his,"M-my apologies, O-otou-sama. B-but, I-i am w-w-working o-on it." she bowed her head in humiliation.

Hiashi 'hmph' and closes his eyes, "You better be."

Neji stood up as soon as Hinata was about to take her seat. "I should get ready for train, please excuse me." he bowed his head to Hiashi then Haruka and walked away. Hinata's head hung lowly, she knows him. Yes, he needed to get ready for training. But it was way too early, he still had one hour before starting his training.

Hiashi stood up next,"I will be in my office doing my work." with that, he walked off.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Haruka looked at Hinata as soon as the food went inside of Hanabi's mouth, chewing it, "Nata-chan, would you like to go with me for shopping later?" she said in a soothing voice, smiling at her daughter. Hinata stared and nodded, grinning.

"I-i will w-wash the dishes, O-okaa-sama!" Hinata chirped, Haruka nodded and smiled sadly at her daughter. Hinata took the plates and washed them thoroughly, wanting to impress her mother of her skills, clatter of plates, bowls and glasses filled the room.

"Saa, Nata-chan, we can wash the rest later, so why don't we get ready for shopping?" Hinata beamed at her mother after she washed her hands,"H-hai! Okaa-sama!" she grinned.

Hanabi, however, started to cry, Haruka soothed her by singing her the lullaby, which both Hanabi and Hinata loved. Hinata stared at her mother with her eyes sparkling of amazement. She had always admired her, her mother was very beautiful, with her long and silky, lavender hair reached to her waist, white,porcelain skin, wonderfully shaped face with pale, white eyes, and finally her voice, her soft and soothing, beautiful voice. She really loves her mother. She wanted to be as strong as her father,and as kind as her mother. Hinata grabbed her mother's legs, trying to take a look at her younger sister's face, "O-Okaa-sama! M-may I s-s-see H-hanabi-chan's f-face, p-please?" she asked, showing her rounded, puppy eyes at her mother. Haruka giggled and sat down on the floor mat and showed Hanabi to Hinata. "W-wow! O-okaa-sama! H-hanabi-chan i-is r-really cute!" Hinata rubs her sister's cheeks and Hanabi responded back by giggling and slightly touching her face with her small, tiny hands. Haruka smiled at both of her daughters sweetly.

* * *

Haruka tucks Hanabi inside the blanket and asked one of the servants to look after her. The female servant narrowed her eyes, "Haruka-sama, please be careful." said with slight warning despite she is the mother of the 'demon'. Haruka frowned at her. Haruka frowned, "I do not need to be careful around her, she is my daughter, and she will never hurt anyone." she smiled,"Well now, we will be back in an hour, she nodded towards the servant who bowed her head. She walked over to where Hinata was waiting, "Nata-chan, let's go?" Haruka smiled at her daughter.

Hinata nodded,grinning as Haruka holds her hand and started walking, "O-okaa-san, c-can I get s-some cinnamon buns?" she asked,politely.

"Of course you can, dear."

"Y-yay! A-arigatou desu, O-okaa-sama!" Hinata cheered. Grinning from ear to ear.

Haruka smiled. Soon after, the people started throwing Hinata hateful glares.

They started to talk about her, again, being a 'demon' and cursing her.

"Tch! What is that THING doing outside of her cage?" she heard a man said.

"Look! It's the demon!"

"Huh? Where? Oh my, you're right!"

"We should stay away from her as far as possible!"

"She should just die already!"

"Yeah! I Don't understand why the fourth Hokage let that thing live, he must have been crazy!"

"It's her fault that Hokage-sama had to die!"

And a lot more, but to Hinata, she didn't mind. Haruka held her hand tightly around hers. Hinata looked at her mother,"O-okaa-sama?" her mother looked at Hinata and smiled at her.

Instead of shopping and buying groceries, Haruka led Hinata outside the village, though the guards declined at first, she ordered them to let her and Hinata go or else she would go to the Hokage and complain, and of course after she threatened them, they let her and Hinata outside. This made Hinata confused,"O-okaa-sama? Wh-where are we g-going?" she squeaked,"A-aren't we s-supposed to be b-b-buying food f-for d-dinner?"

"Of course we are, Nata-chan." her mother smiled, still holding Hinata's hand in hers.

"Th-then why a-are w-we here?"

"Nata-chan?" her mother stared at her eyes.

"Y-yes, Okaa-sama?" Hinata stared back as she smiles.

"You can tell me anything, okay?"

"W-what do y-you mean, O-okaa-sama?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

"W-well, if you have any problems or anyone is bullying you, you can always tell me about it." As they were talking, slowly, they were getting closer to where her mother was leading them.

The closer they get, a cave could be seen. Haruka held Hinata's hand tighter and went towards the cave but Hinata pulled her mother's hand. Haruka looked down at Hinata. "What is the matter, Nata-chan?"

"I-i'm s-sc-scared,O-okaa-sama.." Hinata whimpered, tears gathering in her eyes, ready to fall any minute.

"It's alright, Okaa-sama is here for you." Hinata nodded and stayed close to her mother. Haruka smiled.

They went in the cave and everything they see was pitch darkness. "Byakugan!" Hinata heard her mother and went on deeper into the cave, where ever this cave is taking them, Hinata prayed that they would be safe.

Haruka deactivated her byagukan the moment she saw a light that could already be seen as they neared towards the end of the cave. Hinata shut her eyes tightly and hugged her mother with her tiny, small hands. She heard her mother giggle, there did not seem to be any scary noises, so Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked at her mother, she smiled at Hinata and pointed in front of them. Hinata hesitantly looked to where her mother was pointing at. Her eyes widened at the beautiful scenario in front of them. It looked so amazing! "O-okaa-sama! W-what is th-this? I-it looks s-so amazing!" beamed Hinata. Her mother laughs at her daughter's reaction.

"This, is actually for you, Nata-chan."

"F-f-for m-me?"

"Hai," her mother smiled kindly " I'm supposed to tell you about this when you turn 10 years old, but, I couldn't wait!" Haruka grasped her daughter's  
hands closely around her own, smiling.

Together, they stared at the beautiful scenery before them. There were flowers everywhere! There were kinds of them as well! Red rose, that means love, beauty, courage and respect, respect, romantic love, and "I Love You".

And a rose, in light pink color, represents admiration, sympathy, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy and sweetness. And Hinata's favorite color, lavender  
represents love at first sight and enchantment. There are also carnations, daffodils, myrtles, salvias, sweet peas, pansies and many more in lots of different colors! With the grass looking fresh and new, it was almost like a field full of flowers!

Hinata observes her surroundings with her eyes, sparkling in amazement. Small fish pond, filled with Koi fishes, with a small water streaming down to the pond, the water was crystal clear! And a small red bridge connecting to the other side, beneath it, is a water streaming together in the same direction. The other side was a Japan's traditional house, rooftop in red color. The house was neither small nor big, nope, it was quite big yes, but  
big enough for at least 2 to 3 families to fit in. Two house separated from one another. Hinata wondered what is inside, and who is living there.

"O-okaa-sama, wh-who is l-living th-there?" Hinata pointed at the two separated houses.

"Well, her name is-" a baby howl was heard, cutting Haruka off from saying. Both looked at the direction to where the baby howl came from. A baby cat-like with two tails, body covered in blacks swirls, blue colored that seems to be moving up?! It looks like a cat, wolf, fox and a tiger! And it's eyes!

It's right eye is yellow while the other one is blue! Hinata froze, staring at the half cat, wolf, fox and tiger-like in awe as it came running towards their  
direction, well, more like to her mother's direction as it seemed to be enthusiastic seeing her. It barked with its small baby voice. Hinata's eyes sparkled with excitement. Instead of stopping in front of her mother, as she was expecting, it stood in front of her instead looking at Hinata's pale white eyes with a tint of lavender in it.

_**'Good afternoon, Haruka'**_ it bowed to Haruka after it finished examining Hinata. Haruka nodded towards her. **_'Haruka, is she..?'_**

Knowing what the little animal meant by that, Haruka nodded. "Nata-chan, this is Matatabi, she lives here, but she only comes back here when it is night, or when I come here, that way, she can easily come out of me, but mostly when it is night, she sleeps here. Matatabi, this is Hinata-chan, my sweet little daughter, she's only three years old."

Hinata stares at the Matatabi who first bowed her head to her and staring back at her, in amazement. "O-okaa-sama! Sh-she is r-really a-adorable!" she boosted, "B-but, okaa-sama, w-what do y-you m-mean that sh-she can easily c-come out of y-you?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion, asking for explanation. "She, Nata-chan, is a two-tailed demon," Haruka looked at her daughter to her face confused, " She is sealed inside of me, but die to my weak body, she can come out when ever she wants."

"D-demon?"

Out of the blue, a loud terrifying screamed was heard.

* * *

**Sorry, yeah, it kind of sucks, really it does, when I read it, I felt devastated, but, nah, I do NOT care, just please wait for the next chapter if you want to**  
**continue reading my story! I kind of got lost in it, got confused, got angry, got frustrated, stressed, and blah blah blah, I just wrote... yeah..**

**PLEASE! DID YOU ENJOYED READING IT?! PLEASE, TELL ME! I WANNA KNOW! BE HONEST SO THAT I CAN PUT MORE EFFORT IN WRITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**the Hunter X Hunter characters and the others will not be here before chapter 3 or 4 desu ~ ._. Thank you for reading... sorry if ya all did not enjoyed it..**  
**it..**

**R&R~**


	2. Trouble! First Friend?

**Hey there minna-san~! Thank for reading my story! Here is the second chapter for those who had been waiting! I didn't liked the first chapter so I tried to make more sense in this one! Please Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto OR Hunter X Hunter! THEY BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

Running to where the horrified scream came from, with Matatabi tailing behind them, they saw a little girl being attacked, by a giant wolf nonetheless. Matatabi growled at the wolf despite its bigger than her. Hinata, frozen from her spot, eyes widely looking at the wolf terrified. "Matatabi!" Haruka called the missing little demon, hiding Hinata behind a thick bush for protection and rushed between the girl and the wolf, arms spread wide while the girl was staying closely to her.

"Matatabi! Please!" Haruka pleaded, sweating profusely. Unknown to her, Hinata ran towards her mother.

"O-okaa-sama!" none of them noticed Hinata until she was surrounded by three other wolves, scratching her, she cried for her mother.

"Hinata!" her mother gasped, holding onto the little girl's hand, she ran towards her daughter, "Hinata!" she gently held her daughter's wrist and used her two fingers to check her pulse, she heaved a sigh relief. Just as she was about to called for help from Matatabi, she saw a flying kunai knife being thrown at her from a distance, as the kunai hit her abdomen, she cried out in pain, "M-matatabi!" Hinata's eyes widened before falling in darkness after her head landed on a rock.

Matatabi suddenly appeared, jumping between Haruka with the two girls and the creäture, little by little she was getting bigger every second, she growled to the creäture, towering over the wolf. She glared down at it,fury in her eyes, **_'Get lost.'_** she hissed, voice suddenly full of venom and bitter hate. Hinata, slowly gaining consciousness, whimpered in pain with a wound on her left cheek and her right arm.

The wolf jumped in fright at the suddenly giant demon right before its eyes, it whimpered and ran away quickly, wanting to save its precious life. Matatabi did the same to the other three wolves and they, too, also ran away, fearing for death to come for them.

Matatabi transform back to her small size and quickly runs to Hinata, who had fainted from the painfully and a slightly big scratch she received from the three wolves, awakening. They saw Haruka clutching the area where her heart is by one of her hands while the other hand was trying to steady herself on ground, her lips were chapped and dry, biting them bitterly to stop screaming in pain. Tears slowly started to welled up in her eyes, ready to fall.

"O-okaa-sama!" Hinata ran to her mother in need, ignoring the painful screams from her injuries. "Okaa-sama?!"

**_'H-haruka..'_** Matatabi mumbled, eyes widened at her current state, running to Haruka, she couldn't take her eyes off her, sensing her chakra weakening, Matatabi quickly transform herself to medium-sized demon and hurriedly but gently placed Haruka onto her back, **_'Hinata-sama, please sit on my back and hold on tight!'_** Hinata nodded obediently as she hugged her mother, bursting into tears.

Hinata looked at her mother, her gaze never leaving her weak figure. She sniffed, "Okaa-sama... gomenasai..." if only she did not go out of the bush, then her mother wouldn't be in this state! "I-it's all m-m-my f-fault!"

**_'Hinata-sama, please do not blame yourself. It was my fault that everything had happened. I deeply apologise...'_**

"M-matatabi-san..." Hinata smiled despite the tears rolling down her cheeks slowly, "P-lease d-d-do not b-blame yourself.."

**_'No... If only I had been there earlier..'_** Matatabi clenched her teeth in anger. **_'Haruka.. Don't die just yet.. Your daughter still needs you..'_** she took a quick glance at the crying Hinata before frowning bitterly.

_'O-okaa-sama, p-please b-be s-s-safe!'_ Hinata begged while hugging her mother tightly, afraid she might vanish into thin air.

**_'Don't worry, Hinata-sama. We are almost near the Hyuuga Compound.'_** Matatabi runs faster. Hinata glanced at her mother, she looked as pale as a sheet! She bit her lips to prevent herself from crying further. If she keeps on crying, her mother will not like it and she will get worried about her. She wouldn't want to see her daughter crying.

* * *

Knocking on door, he heard "Come in."

"Hiashi-sama." he bowed towards Hiashi and sit properly.

"Neji, do you know where Haruka and Hinata are." it sounded more of a statement than a question.

"I do not know, Hiashi-sama."

"Is that so."

"Hai."

"Find them."

"Hai." Neji bowed before standing up and opened the door and closed it. He frowned. _'Annoying weakling..'_ he thought bitterly, walking towards the main gate. _'It's all her fault! If she wasn't born a weakling, my father would still be here.'_ He stood, staring at the scene before him. Haruka lying on the ground, looking pale, almost as though she was dead. Her daughter, Hinata, was lying beside her unconscious. He quickly ran towards them, calling for the guards to send paramedics and tell Hiashi of their current state. What is this that his feeling? Looking at Hinata's injured body makes him thinking of her in... pity..?

"Your daughter is absolutely fine, she may have a big scratch on her cheek, but if she is careful, then it will quickly heal." the doctor informed Hiashi.

"What about my wife, doctor."

"I am sorry to tell you this but, she has received an extremely low blood pressure and her body has become even weaker than before, if something like this ever happens to her again.." the doctor sighed and continued, "It is highly possible that she will receive absolute pain in her chest and may even possibly die from it.."

Hiashi froze... Her wife? die? Impossible. She has always been healthy. Realization shot through Hiashi and his eyes widened slightly... Not since Hinata has entered our lives. Maybe it was Hinata's fault that his wife is in this state as well.

"And also, your wife must stay in the hospital for the time being until she has fully recovered." the doctor bowed his head, "Please excuse me."

Hiashi nodded and glared bitterly off space. Damn daughter. If only she was never born then all of these wouldn't have happened.. Hiashi walked towards Hinata's assigned room and knocked before entering, not even giving his daughter a chance of answering or asking who it was. Hinata stood over his daughter. His cold piercing gaze shooting through her own, as if he knows everything.

Hinata gripped on her hospital gown, afraid of what her father might do to her. Hiashi stood in front of her, "Otou-sa-"

**_SLAP!_**

Hinata's eyes widened, trying to register what had just happened to her, finally finished registering, Hinata touched her cheek and winced at the painful sting coming from her right cheek, hurting her. Tears gathering in her eyes. Hiashi, her very own father, the Head of the Hyuuga Clan, had slapped her, right across her cheek, which was screaming in pain. "O-otou-...sama..?"

"So pitiful! You really are just so useless! Why were you even born in this world?! You are no more than a weakling trash that anyone can throw off to a dirty street! If only you were never born!" her father exclaimed in a cold hissing voice, cursing under his breath.

Hinata looked down on her lap, trying to resist the urge of crying. She really want to cry, but she can't, her father would just scold her more about being so weak that a slap across her cheek made her cry. she gripped her gown tighter, she can't face her father in her current state right now. She can't, even if she wants to, she just can't. "Such a pathetic weakling." she heard her father, scowling, a deep frown visible in his face before he made his way out of her hospital room. It was all her fault, if only she wasn't such a weakling, then maybe she could have protected her mother from harm. And maybe her father will be proud of her being a Hyuuga Heiress and his daughter. It's no use.. She could no longer hold in her tears, her eyes were blurred with tears, so she did what she didn't want to do, she cried and cried, until she became satisfied that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. For the rest of her remaining time, Hinata just stared at her hands that was gripping onto her gown as though her life depended on it. She was such a fool for thinking that maybe someday, just someday, that her father would be proud and happy for her, welcoming her with opened arms. But no, the opposite happened. It was always the opposite of what she wanted happens.. 'Okaa-sama..' Hinata stared at the door, deciding wether or not she should go and visit her mother, ask her if she feels better.

Hinata took off the hospital blanket off herself and sat on the end of the bed. And just as she was about to stand on the floor, she felt someone stared at her, feeling nervous, she glanced at the direction to where the gaze seemed to have come from. Yup, she was right, someone really was staring at her, but for what reason? She blushed nervously and bowed towards the boy, who looked to be in the same age as her. "G-good afternoon."

The boy nodded his head to her in greeting, he kept staring at her as though she was the most interesting thing to stare at in the world. Hinata breathed in nervously, beads of perspiration trickled down her cheek. That's it! She couldn't take the stare from him anymore! Hinata broke the silence, "U-uhmm..?" she looked at the boy shyly, hoping he could sense her discomfort.

"Hn? What?" he said as he continue to stare at her.

"I-is there s-s-something y-you w-want?" hoping for him to go away after staring at her like some deer staring on headlights, he would go away. But unfortunately for Hinata, it didn't work.

Instead of replying her answer, he said dryly, "I saw what happened." pointed at her tear-stained cheeks, he still stares at her. Hinata blushed and quickly looked away from him.

"O-ohh..." she sniffed, again she felt like crying.

"Why were you crying?" his question made her confused, why was he asking her that question? Didn't he said that he saw what happened earlier? The boy sighed and explained after seeing her confused and a... cute face, "I fell asleep on the tree, but then I heard a noise, sounded like an old man shouting at someone, so yeah anyway, I saw you being scolded by the old man before he exit the room." Hinata looked at him, finally understanding what he meant earlier as she made an 'O' expression. Getting impatient of waiting for her answer he repeated his question again, "So? What happened." he 'asked', staring in s bored expression at her.

"Th-the 'old man' y-you were t-t-talking a-about was m-my f-father..." she hung her head in shame, Hinata heard the boy saying 'oh' she continued. "H-he was a-angry w-with m-me for being weak a-and also f-for pu-putting my m-mother's life i-in d-d-danger..." she held back a sob.

"Weak?" he commented, jumping over the window and landed on the floor inside her room, he walked towards her,"You?" he asked, Hinata blushed when he was only a few feet away from her, "Why does he calls you weak?"

"... B-because e-e-every t-time w-we t-train, I w-would always f-f-fail.. I-i n-n-never met his e-expectations b-before... S-so, h-he gave u-up o-on m-me.." she mumbled, even though it was very soft, the boy could still hear what she was saying.

"Then why not prove him wrong?"

"E-eh?" Hinata blinked at him in confusion. "P-prove him w-wrong?"

The boy nodded and walked in front of her, now they were face to face. "Why not practice by yourself when your training is over? Think, relax, concentrate and attack."

"Th-think, r-relax, c-c-concentrate a-and a-attack?" she repeated confusedly.

"It's easy." he started to look at Hinata, who is this girl? His confused, why isn't she squealing and fangirling all over him? "You are weird.." he stated  
out of no where.

Hinata tilted her head, "W-weird?"

"Yeah. Why aren't you squealing like a fangirl right now?"

Hinata gaped at him, "E-excuse m-me? S-squealing l-like a f-f-fangirl? I-i am n-not a f-fangirl!" she blushed embarrassingly.

"Oh? Finally! Some girl who isn't a fangirl!" he grinned, "What's your name?"

"H-hinata H-hyuuga.. A-and y-yours is?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" he smirked at her which made her face turned red. "Eh? You're blushing! Are you sure you aren't my fangirl?!"

Hinata waved her hand in denial,"A-am not!"

Sasuke looked at her, showing a blank face. "Really. That's good!" he grinned.

Hinata realised something, "U-uhmm... U-uchiha-san.. Wh-wh-why are y-you t-talking to m-me?"

Sasuke stared at her, confusion in his eyes. "Why? I don't know."

"A-aren't y-you afraid o-of m-me?" she blurted out and quickly shifted her gaze on the floor. Long silence lingered in the air, making Hinata fidget with her fingers, feeling uncomfortable by the awkward silence, though Sasuke didn't find it uncomfortable or awkward.

A muffled laughter broke the silence, surprising her. "Oi! Why should I be afraid of you? You don't look scary at all, not even one bit!" Sasuke tried to control his laughter, clutching his stomach.

Hinata's confused, why wasn't he afraid? Why?... She stared at him for a while, having no idea of what to say.

"Were you about to go somewhere?"

"E-eh?" Hinata forgot about that! She wanted to go to her mother's assigned room and talk to her, "Y-yeah..."

"Oh." he simply said, shrugging, "Well I should go home now, or else my mother will start nagging about where I was again!" he groaned.

"I-i s-see... A-alright then.. g-goodbye." she bowed her head.

Sasuke nodded, "See ya!" he exclaimed before jumping out of the window. Hinata stared at the window. She was shock! No kids has ever wanted to talk to her before! And even if there were, either their parents or friends would tell them horrible things about her! M-maybe... Maybe she could become friends with Sasuke! Well he DID asked for her name, so maybe he did not find her disgusting? Maybe he can even become her best friend! Hinata smiled at the thought of becoming a good friends with Sasuke.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._**

Hearing the impatient knocking, Hinata was thrown out of her dreamland, "C-c-come i-in.." she said, though it came out more of a whisper, but hopefully the person behind the door had heard her. The door opened and Neji appeared. Her father must have ordered him to do something. "N-neji?" bowing her head to Neji, who nodded back, she asked him, "I-is th-there something O-o-otou-sama w-wanted you t-to tell m-me s-something?"

"No. There is nothing." he replied with his emotionless voice..

"O-oh, a-alright then..." He stood there for a while, deciding what to say.

"Hinata-sama?" Hinata looked at her elder cousin, he still looked impassive as ever, just like her father... Whose heartless..

"Y-yes?" she smiled.

Neji looked away as he hesitantly asked, "Do you mind if I stay here with you for a while?" that surprised her. A lot. It took him a big amount of courage just to asked her that. He glanced at her, she looked shock. A lot. Hearing that from her cousin in a very long time made her feel like crying.

Noticing she was still in her own little world, he called out to her, "Hinata-sama?"

Hinata snapped out of her dreamland, realizing she has not given him an answer yet, she quickly replied, stuttering, "O-of c-c-c-course y-you c-c-can! Y-you c-c-can always st-stay w-with m-m-m-me wh-when ever y-you would l-like, N-n-neji!" eyes spinning and cheeks burning from embarrassment, she quickly tried to hold herself together, she can't faint, not at a time like this. She closed her eyes calmly and took a really deep breath, before exhaling.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

Neji felt warmth bubbled up inside of him when he heard those words came out of her mouth. But what is this feeling? Warmth.. It's been a while since he felt warmth. It felt nice. Neji smiled towards his younger cousin, after all these years, he smiled. He carefully examined her. she looked like she was trying to calm herself down. He stared at her. She was very focused and it actually seemed to be working well. She should use it more often to calm herself. Hinata sat on her bed as Neji stood next to her, both with warm smile pasted on their faces.

* * *

The moment Hinata came back home, she was welcome with absolute silence, as though nobody was happy to see her back home from the hospital, well nobody actually really did welcome her, or was happy to see her, not that she wasn't used to it. In fact, she did not even mind, she smiled, "I-i'm back.." no answer, she was already expecting nobody did, since it really was her fault for endangering her mother. If possibly, she wished she was the one whose in her mother's place right now. Hair sprawled over the pillow, her shallow breathing. It's not fair! Hinata quickly left her sandals and rushed towards her room, seeing Neji, she heard him said. "Welcome back Hina-"

Hinata cut him off by a simple "Thank you.." she continued rushing to her room, opening her door she thoroughly checked if anything was taken or stolen from her room. None. That was a relief. She shut the door tight and locked it, walking over to her bed, she lay down and stared at the ceiling. She may be a girl that's three-year-old, but when she's alone, she doesn't act like her age, nope. She touched her baby-faced cheek, her father slapped her. She touched her still-bruised and stomach. Painful. Very painful. Why didn't it hurt earlier? Hinata yawned sleepily, now that she thinks about it, she did not really had enough sleep ever since what happened between she and her father. She should get some sleep while she still has the time, but she really wanted to visit her mother, but as always, luck was never on her side when she saw her father going inside her mother's room. She sighed tiredly. Yawning, she hug a pillow. Just as she was about to fall asleep, something hard had hit her head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She sat up, grabbing her head protectively as she bit her lower lip, tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at the thing that hit her head. A ball? What kind of ball would be flying around and hitting people's head for no reason? A familiar voice soon answered her question, "Oi! Is anybody there! My ball flew inside!" looking down from the window she saw that black-haired boy again. She tilted her head, what was he doing here? "Oh! It's you!" he pointed at Hinata.

"U-uchiha-san?" she mumbled to herself.

"Hey, uhh.." he stopped mid-way, trying to remember her name... "What's your name again?" Hinata stared at him, does he have a short memory?

"I-i-it's H-hinata.." she said, though Sasuke couldn't hear her.

"What?! I can't hear you!"

Hinata bit her lower lip and tried to shout, "I-it's H-hinata!"

"Oh right! Hinata!" he grinned, "Can you give me my ball back?" she nodded and took the ball on the floor.

"U-umm... I-is i-i-it this o-one?"

"Duh. Is there any other ball inside?"

Hinata pouted and turned around, still holding his ball. "Hmph!"

"O-oi! What are you doing?! Give me back my ball already!" he sighed.

She glanced at him before looking away again.

"Geez. What's your problem?"

"Y-y-you w-were insulting m-me! Th-that was n-n-not g-good!"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah well I was just kidding! Now, my ball?!"

She stared at the ball then at him. "F-fine.." She threw the ball, accidentally hitting his face. "E-ehh...?" She stood there, waiting for his reaction. "I-i-i'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry!" she backed away, "I-i-it w-was an a-a-accident!"

The ball on his face fell on the ground, showing his red face and nose bleeding. He ignored her apology and took the ball, his front hair covering his eyes, he threw the ball at her, as results it had also hit her face.

Oh.

He did not just her face..

But he did..

Kids these days..

As soon as the fell back on the floor. Hinata's face was red from the ball and slightly from embarrassment. Tears gathered in her eyes, ready to fall. "Wh-wh-why d-did you th-threw the b-b-ball at m-my f-f-face f-for?!" she sniffed.

"You hit mine." he bluntly said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's only fair enough that I also hit your face." he smirked.

"M-meanie! I-it w-w-was an a-accident!" Hinata sniffed. "y-you meanie..."

Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he looked away, "Sorry for throwing the ball at your face." he stared at her, putting his hands inside his hidden pockets.

"I-i sh-sh-should be the o-one a-apologising.. S-s-sorry..." she bowed and stared back at him.

"Don't mention it!" he grinned. "Want to play with me?"

Hinata slightly blushed at his offer before averting her eyes away from him, "S-sorry, but I can't..."

"Huh? Why not?" he rose an eyebrow.

She shifted her gaze on the floor. "O-otou-sama... H-he will g-g-get m-mad at m-me i-if i g-go out.."

He snorted. "Your old man sounds overprotective"

Hinata looked away, sadness in her eyes and mumbled softly, "H-he isn't..." you can barely hear her mumbling but thanks to the quietness, he heard hat she said.

"Hn? What you mean he isn't?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "N-no, i-i-it's n-nothing!"

He sighed and mumbled, "Weirdo.."

"W-w-weirdo?!"

"Yeah," he smirked "you heard me."

Hinata pouted,pointing down at him. "E-excuse m-me! B-but I a-am n-n-not a w-weirdo!"

"Oh? A loner then!" he grinned seeing her face getting redder. "Why don't you jump down here?"

"E-eh? G-g-get d-down?" She measured the height of the ground to her room. "F-from h-h-here?!"

"Of course, idiot."

she frowned. "P-please d-do not c-call me an i-idiot! A-and a-a-also, I-i can't j-just j-j-jump down f-from h-here! I-it's a-also too h-high..."

Sasuke turned around, closing his eyes, "Girls are so weak." the young boy sighed, enough for her to hear. Hinata pursed her lips. As soon as he turned around, he didn't see her anymore. "Huh?" He climbed the tree and searched for her in her room. She wasn't there.

Sasuke almost fell from the tree when he heard a voice, "Wh-what are y-you d-doing up th-there, U-uchiha-san?" his head snapped towards the owner of the voice. Oh. It was her. Just her. And here he thought it was some fangirl of his. But wait, Hinata didn't call him 'Sasuke-kun' or 'Sasuke', so why did he thought she was a fangirl? He shrugged it off and glared at her, "Don't scare me like that idiot!"

Her head hung down. "I-i'm very s-sorry.."

He looked at her. "It's okay." He jumped down from the tree and stood in front of her. "You sure are very sensitive." She nodded. Weird. She really is weird.

"Oh yeah! Can you play now?" This took Hinata by surprise. He was still inviting HER to play with him? Her?

"P-play...?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah! You can, right? Since you are already here and all!" Hinata unconsciously nodded. "Good! Finally! A friend that isn't a fangirl!" he grinned.

Hinata froze in place, staring at him with her eyes wide. Friend? He called her his... Friend? Did she heard that correctly? Or maybe she heard it wrongly. "F-friend..." she mumbled.

He looked at her. "Hn? Hey, what's wrong?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of her face but did not see to be paying attention. He was being ignored. And he didn't liked it. "Oi! Hinata!" He snapped.

Her head snapped at him, "Y-y-y-yes?"

He groaned."Hinata! Were you listening?" when he saw her nod her head nervously, he sighed. "Jeez. Why are you scared for."

She clenched her jaw tight. "I-i-i a-am not s-scared!" Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sure." he smirked. Oh! He thought of something good and grinned evily. "Oi. Hinata."

she looked at him confusedly. "Y-yes?"

Sasuke pointed above her head. Huh? What was he pointing at. She soon found her answer when he said "There's a frog on your head." Hinata froze as she started to shake non-stop, tears gathering in her eyes. She sniffed. When Sasuke saw this, he tried to hold in his laughter.

Hinata looked up at him confusedly. What's he doing? Wait. Is he laughing?! "Wh-why are y-y-you l-laughing?" she trembled.

Sasuke finally could not hold it in. "I was just kidding.." And he laughed and laughed and laughed. Rolling on the ground while laughing. Clutching his stomach while laughing. His eyes brimming with slight tears from laughing. Laugh. Laugh. Yes. Damn him for laughing. And Laughing. Finally, he stopped laughing and stood up, grinning. Hinata was frowning. Sasuke laughed nervously.

Hinata glared at him, but it didn't work. To him, it looked like she was only staring at him as she frowns. "Th-that as n-n-not f-funny.."

He sighed and mumbled. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

She stared. He was being honest and really did felt bad for tricking her. "I-it's a-a-alright." Hinata smiled at him.

_'S-so cute..'_ Sasuke blushed suddenly from seeing her innocent smile. When he realized what he called her, he quickly looked away and blushed even more. _'Wh-what the heck was that?!'_ Lucky for him, he didn't say it out loud.

Hinata tilted her head looked at him confusedly. "Hm?"

He quickly looked away. "Y-you can just call me Sasuke.. If you want that is!"

"O-okay, S-sasuke-kun!"

He turned around to face Hinata. "You said your always at home right?" Sasuke continued when she nodded. "Souka. Do you want to go somewhere then?"

"Eh? S-somewhere..?" she thought for a moment. "B-but f-father will g-get m-m-mad at m-me.."

His eyebrow twitched hearing her saying about the old man, which he doesn't really like. "Jeez! Father this! Father that! What's wrong with going out to play once in a while? I'm starting to dislike that old man of yours!" Hinata thought about her father again. Would he scold her? Then again, would he even care? Nah. He never did. Not once did he even asked how her day has been.

Hinata inhaled then exhaled. "I-i-i w-would like t-to g-go to the p-park, p-please!"

He stared at her. Finally. She gave in after all. He grinned and nodded. "Yosh! The park it is!" He took a hold of her hand and walked towards the park.

Hinata stared at their hands and blushes. Other than her mother, no one held her hand before. She stared at his back and smiled to herself.

* * *

He sighed. _'Where's my target...'_ He searched around the ball room and finally spotted him. _'I found you.'_ He sighed. His target disgusted him. _'Might as well get this over with..'_ He silently jumped down bringing his skateboard along and appearing behind his target. No one noticed. Nobody ever noticed him killing someone. That was only expected. No one ever did. He held out his one hand, vains appearing as his fingernails grew longer.

**_SLASH._**

The moment the man's neck was cut off, he returned to his hiding place and watched. _'For once, make it entertaining..'_ Blood splattering around from his target's neck, alerting everyone else.

**"Kyaaaaaa!"**

A single scream from a young woman could make everyone else scream and gasp in terror upon seeing a dead man's head on the floor with blood splattered around. Soon after, everyone started panicking and ran away.

_'Why are they panicking for? It's only blood.'_ His seemingly bored eyes gazed through the horrified crowd.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGERRR! Someone killed someone! Who killed who?! I didn't know how to make the lady shout so I just typed 'kyaa'.. Anyways, did ya enjoy this chapter? Please review for more and tell me what you think! If you have any good ideas that you would like to share with me, please do! THANK YOU! PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YOU ALL IN LE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
